1. Field
The technical field relates to a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, may include field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer. The LCD device may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes so as to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer for controlling transmission of light incident, thereby displaying an image.
In the LCD device, a gate driver connected to a plurality of gate lines and a data driver connected to a plurality of data lines may be disposed on different sides of a display panel. Significant space is needed to accommodate each of the gate driver and the data driver.